The flexible touch control display device is widely used in mobile phones, tablet computers, because of its characteristics of being bendable and convenient to carry. However, the flexible touch control display device has a certain bending limit, and the flexible touch control display device is easily damaged when the flexible touch control display device exceeds its bending limit. Therefore, with the development of flexible touch control device technology, the development of the bending ability of the flexible touch control device has become a very important technical parameter.
In the related technology, the flexible touch control display device generally adopts a capacitive touch control operation principle, and the touch control panel must be configured on the side close to the protective plate, the touch control panel is subjected to a large stress when the flexible touch control display device is bent.
However, the touch control panel generally uses such as ITO (indium tin oxide), metal, inorganic insulating layer and so on, as the touch control structure, and the bending tolerance of these materials is weak, when the flexible touch control display device has a smaller bending radius, that the bending ability is weak, it is easy to cause the touch control panel to be damaged and functional failure.
It should be understood that, the information disclosed in the background part above is not only provided to facilitate understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include information which doesn't constitute existing technology well-known for those ordinary skilled in the art.